Who's Was It?
by lindsayknight
Summary: Benny and Ethan have always been best friends but what happens when they get into an argument and Ethan finds out Benny is a vampire and Benny wont tell Ethan who he ate to become a full vampire what will happen. Eventual Benny/Ethan
1. The Start of It All

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction so if it's bad I'm sorry I've never really written anything.**

**Oh and this will be slash Ethan and Benny maybe a little Benny/Rory not sure yet. Ok so on with the story. **

**Ethan's POV**

"I can't believe you Ethan" Benny was yelling at me. "You're saying that this is my fault when you're the one who's been too concerned chasing Sarah around!"Benny was really mad I could see it in his eyes. It kind of scared me I had never seen him this mad before.

"Benny I…" I started but he cut me off.

"No, no don't even try to apologize!" Wait what why does he think I should apologize he is the one yelling at me, he should apologize to me.

"Why should I apologize to you, you're the one yelling at me!" I yelled back at him.

He gave me a death glare. "I guess that slut Sarah really has gotten in your head"

**Benny POV**

I shocked myself when I said that about Sarah, I mean she was nice and all but I didn't practically like her. She was way hot but she was a slut and I don't like sluts, their just dirty.

Ethan was quiet for several minutes; he just stood there staring at me. "E, are you ok" I said calmer.

"I'm just going to leave…" I said drifting off. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

I started backing out of the room I turned around when I was at the door.

**Ethan's POV**

How does Benny get off calling Sarah a slut? I was just so mad at him right now. He had just turned around and was walking out of my bedroom. I looked around my room really quick and saw his spell book on my computer desk next to where I was standing. I picked it up and chucked it at him while saying "Hey Benny you forgot your spell book!" I yelled at him.

I saw the book hit the back of his head hard, I mean really hard. He fell forward just a little bit and before I knew what was happening I was pressed against the wall of my bedroom.

I had closed my eyes and when I opened them Benny was right in front of me pressing me against the wall. I looked at his face and I took in his features. Right now his eyes were a glowing, breathtaking, and stunning green-yellow color, his jaw was set hard and I could see his fangs and teeth they were bared at me and he was hissing.

He quickly stopped and pouted out his lips over his fangs to cover them; he then closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder. I could hear him trying to calm down his breath and go back into human form. His breathing was calm again and I could tell he had transformed back, but he didn't move his head and I was curious why. "Benny" I said quietly. He didn't move his head but he whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say" I asked him. "I said I'm sorry Ethan" he said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't tell you" he began "I mean you're my best frie-". I cut him off there. "Benny don't apologize I should be the one apologizing I mean I was too busy chasing around Sarah to even realize what happened to you. I mean you are supposed to be by best friend and I couldn't even notice that you had become a vampire. Wait are you a full vampire or are you still a fledgling?" I looked down at his head on my shoulder and I wanted to see his face. "Benny" I said as he lifted his head so I could see his face. He looked at me when he lifted his head, his eyes were filled with tears and he looked really sad. "I'm a full vampire". I could see the tears start running down his face. I could feel my own eyes getting wet with tears.

"Benny wh-who…who…di-did….you….um….e-eat….to...to…become….a…a...an um…um" I stuttered out and I couldn't bring myself to say an um…um full vampire, see I could barely get myself to think it.

"A full vampire" He said for me. I nodded my head yes and he started to talk. "Well um-" he started.

**Well this is the end of chapter one if you all like it and if I get some good reviews I'll probably post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow but I need to know if people like it before I continue. So remember to review.**

**Bye sincerely from, **

**lindsayknight**

**Or BleedingHearts**

**Whichever one you like better.**


	2. I'm So So Sorry

**Ok this is Chapter 2**

**I would like to think Dark..x for being my first reviewer and everybody else who reviewed **

**So on with the story.**

**Benny's POV**

"Well um-" I started but I couldn't tell him who it was it would totally freak him out if I did. And for sure he would hate if he knew who it was. Hell I hate myself for who it was.

I started to talk again "I can't tell you" I told him. He just looked at me in disbelief, I could understand if he was upset with me and I felt really bad for not telling him but if I told him who it was he would want to know why and if I told him why there is no way he wouldn't hate me or feel the same way I do. Yes people out there listening I am in love with my best friend and there is nothing I can do about it. He is in my head all day, every thought is of him, every dream, and every time I close my eyes I see him and him only. He is like an infection that spread in my body an infection I never want to get better from. He is my everything the only person I will ever truly love and I can't imagine life without him. His soft curly dark brown hair, his cute dimples when he smiles really big, his absolutely beautiful large brown eyes, and just being around him has made me into this big love struck, girly, and mushy vampire.

"Why can't you tell me?" He says pulling me out of my thoughts. He looks really upset. "E, I just can't" I tell him.

"Why not?"

"E please just trust me I can't tell you"

"I said why not"

"Because if I do you'll hate me"

"I can't believe you would think I would ever hate you and if I did it would because you wouldn't tell me something like this" He half said half yelled at me.

"E, I jus-" I started but he cut me off "You just can't tell me, I get it I thought you were my best friend but I guess not"

"Ethan I-"

"No just leave me alone. Just go home"

"I-"

"No"

"Ok I'll just go" I had started walking out and was at the door when I whispered "I'm sorry, so so sorry Ethan"

**Ok I know it's really short but this is the best I could do right now. I've been swamped with homework and my sisters been dictating my laptop.**

**Oh and I got my permit yesterday so go me.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and try to make it longer.**


End file.
